Arbutus and Cyclamen
by Amarantee
Summary: Aku tak ingin memberikan sesuatu yang tak dapat kau genggam / Chanbaek, Hunbaek/ Hurt/Comfort


Arbutus and Cyclamen

By Chrisony

Main Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei kau.. Kau sombong sekali. Mentang-mentang dari kota. Memangnya kau anak raja? Hahaha…"

"Hei hei… Ku dengar, ibunya itu wanita simpanan dari direktur perusahaan. Hahaha… Anak dari wanita simpanan saja sudah sombong. Apa yang harus dibanggakan? Hahaha."

"Sudahlah, tinggalkan saja dia. Siapa juga yang ingin berteman dengan anak sombong seperti dia. Hah."

Anak itu hanya diam saja sambil melayangkan tatapan membunuh kepada anak-anak yang sedang mengatai dirinya.

"Yaakkk! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lagi-lagi mengerjai anak orang. Pergi sana!" Ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kami tidak sedang mengerjai anak orang. Kami hanya mengajaknya bermain. Tapi dia malah bersikap sombong seperti itu." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Tapi yang kudengar, kalian hanya mengatainya saja. Sudahlah, pergi sana. Untuk apa memaksanya bermain jika memang dia tidak mau." Usir Baekhyun.

"Ah.. Baiklah.. Ayo pergi teman-teman. Kalau kita tidak segera pergi, yang ada Baekhyun bisa berubah jadi singa yang mengaum hahaha…"

"Yaaakkkk! Awas kalian!" Baekhyun berucap dengan tangan disepatunya dan mengejar mereka.

"Lariiiii..." Ucap mereka berbarengan

"Hosh…hosh.. Kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan mereka. Mereka terkadang mengucapkan hal yang tidak mereka pikirkan terlebih iya, namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri sambil memberikan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

Anak laki-laki itu hanya menatap tangan Baekhyun tanpa berniat untuk menyentuhnya.

"Ah… Yasudah kalau tidak mau salaman. Oh iya.. Maukah kau ikut bermain bersama ku? Tidak enak bermain seorang diri." Ucap Baekhyun

Anak laki-laki itu tetap terdiam dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya menjadi kesal. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya seorang diri. Tetapi tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarik bajunya.

"Yaakk.. Mengapa kau menarik ba.."

"Park Chanyeol. Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa." Ucap anak laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau bicara. Jadi euumm… Channie ya aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu. Ayo kita bermain." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memberikan senyum manis kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik tangannya menuju taman bermain yang ada didekat mereka. Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol seakan tidak peduli akan tanggapan Chanyeol. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah rasa senang karena mendapatkan teman baru.

Itu pertemuan pertama Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Akhirnya mereka menjadi teman dekat dan sekarang mereka sudah menjadi mahasiswa. Sudah sangat lama mereka bersahabat. Mereka sangat dekat, sampai orang-orang yang melihatnya beranggapan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tetapi nyatanya,mereka sama sekali tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Saat ini mereka tinggal di Seoul, dan berkuliah disana juga. Orangtua Baekhyun mendapatkan usaha baru di Seoul, dan Chanyeol juga memutuskan untuk mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Untuk, mu Channie." Baekhyun memberikan setangkai bunga pada Chanyeol.

"Bunga lagi? Mengapa kau selalu memberikan bunga aneh ini setiap kali kita bertemu Baekhyun? Lagipula aku bukan yeoja yang senang diberikan bunga seperti ini." Ujar Chanyeol dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Sudah terima saja. Kau ini. Kalau kau tidak mau terima, biar aku bu.." Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba merampas bunga yang ada ditangannya.

"Baiklah Baek, terimakasih bunganya. Kau sungguh baik." Chanyeol berkata dengan senyuman yang terlihat terpaksa.

"Ah… Kau sudah tau hal itu dari dulu hahaha… Aku juga tau, kau tak akan pernah menolak bunga itu Channie."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan tertawa ataupun Baekhyun yang merajuk dan selalu diakhiri dengan Chanyeol yang membujuk Baekhyun. Mereka selalu seperti itu. Apakah mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa cinta melebihi persahabatan satu sama lain? Tentu mereka punya, tetapi entah mengapa satupun dari mereka tidak ada yang pernah menyatakannya. Hingga suatu saat Chanyeol yang merasa sudah tidak tahan untuk memendam perasaannya pada Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Chanyeol mengirimi pesan untuk Baekhyun. Berharap Baekhyun segera membalasnya.

[P.C.Y] Baek bisakah nanti sore kau menemuiku di cafe dekat stasiun seperti biasa? Ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan.

[B.B.H] Okay Channie. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu juga yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Sampai nanti Channie :)

[P.C.Y] Okay kau. Jangan sampai telat ya. Sampai nanti.

…

Saat ini Chanyeol tengah duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di kafe itu. Beruntung suasana kafe saat itu tidak terlalu ramai. Chanyeol sebenarnya lebih suka ketenangan, terlebih lagi ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya. Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan setangkai mawar merah untuk Baekhyun. Ia sungguh tak sabar menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun. Senyuman bahagia tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Tetapi seketika kemudian, senyum Chanyeol luntur. Ia melihat Baekhyun datang dengan membawa seorang pria.

"Haii Channiee.. Maaf aku sedikit telat. Tadi aku menunggu Sehun menjemputku. Oh iya, perkenalkan ia Oh Sehun, mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran. Mungkin kau sudah mengetahui namanya Chan, karena yaa iya cukup terkenal dikalangan mahasiswa hehehe.. Dan.. Dia adalah pacarku. Maaf baru menceritakannya padamu Channie" Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

Chanyeol yang mendengar hal itu merasa hatinya seakan pecah. Dadanya sesak seakan ia sedang ditimpa oleh benda berat. Chanyeol menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Disaat ia ingin menyatakan perasaanya, ia malah disuguhkan oleh perkenalan seorang pria yang menyandang status sebagai pacar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak kuat untuk menahan air matanya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Eumm… Baek, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku lupa ada janji dengan seseorang. Maafkan aku, padahal aku yang mengajak kau untuk bertemu. Oh iya, salam kenal Sehun, kalian pasangan yang serasi. Ku harap kau bisa menjadi pacar yang setia padanya. Hehe.. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Oh.. Baiklah Chan.. Sampai jumpa, hati-hati dijalan." Baekhyun berkata sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau mengecewakannya Baekhyun. Ia terlihat ingin menangis." Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Biarkan saja Sehun." Baekhyun berkata sambil seringai dibibirnya.

"Kau kejam, Baekhyun-ah. Sudahlah, aku ingin memesan makanan saja." Sehun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk memesan makanan.

…

" _Memangnya kau punya janji dengan siapa, Channie? Aku tahu kau tidak punya teman atau sahabat selain diriku. Sungguh malang dirimu, Chan. Tapi, ya mudah-mudahan setelah ini kau bisa mencari teman lain, agar kau bisa pergi dari .."_

…

Sejak Chanyeol mengetahui hubungan Baekhyun dan Sehun, ia memutuskan untuk tidak sering bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Ia tidak marah dengan Baekhyun. Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Tidak mungkin seorang Park Chanyeol marah kepada Baekhyun. Ia terlalu menyayangi Baekhyun. Ia bersikap seperti itu, karena Baekhyun selalu terlihat bersama dengan Sehun dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol merasakan dadanya sesak.

Chanyeol menjalankan kesehariaanya dengan murung. Ia memang memiliki kepribadian yang dingin, tapi setidaknya ia tidak akan berlaku kasar atau cuek kepada orang lain dan ia adalah seorang yang rajin. Tapi sekarang Chanyeol berubah. Kepribadiannya semakin memburuk dan ia sering mengacuhkan orang yang berbicara kepadanya. Sering juga ia malah tidak datang untuk jam kuliahnya. Tak pernah sehari pun Chanyeol terlihat tertawa ataupun tersenyum. Ya, mungkin karena ia merasa kehilangan Baekhyun yang ia anggap satu-satunya sumber kebahagiaan baginya.

…

" _Apa kabar mu, Baek? Aku sungguh merindukkan dirimu."_

…

Pagi yang cerah menyambut Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba hp nya berdering, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

[B.B.H] Hai Channie.. Apa kabar mu? Maaf ya kita jadi jarang bertemu sejak aku berhubungan dengan Sehun hehe.. Oh iya.. Bulan depan aku dan Sehun akan berangkat ke Jerman. Sehun ingin melanjutkan kuliahnya disana. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus berpisah dengannya. Maaf aku memberitahu mu mendadak. Besok aku ingin mengadakan pesta perpisahan. Aku berharap kau mau datang Channie. Akan kukirimkan lokasinya. Aku menunggu mu.. Sampai nanti, Channie."

Chanyeol yang membaca pesan itu tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata. Awalnya ada perasaan senang karena nama Baekhyun yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Tetapi ia menyesal telah membaca pesan itu. Sekarang, Baekhyun akan benar-benar jauh dari hadapannya.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak menghadiri pesta perpisahan Baekhyun. Ia pikir, akan semakin sakit jika ia melihat Baekhyun. Mau ia datang ataupun tidak, ia akan tetap pergi bersama Sehun kan?

…

[2 tahun kemudian]

Saat ini Chanyeol menjadi seorang juru masak di suatu restorant terkenal. Ia menjalankan hidup lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia bangkit dan menyadari tak ada gunanya terus larut didalam kesedihan. Tapi jujur, didalam hatinya ia masih sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Bahkan bunga-bunga yang selalu diberikan Baekhyun, ia simpan didalam sebuat peti kaca. Walau bunga-bunga itu sudah nampak layu dan mati. Ia menganggap itu sebagai kenangan atas dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.. Ada seorang pelanggan yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Segeralah hampiri dia." Ucap seorang koki kepadanya.

"Oh.. baiklah." Jawab Chanyeol

Chanyeol tengah berjalan menghampiri meja yang ditunjuk oleh koki tadi. Namun ia terperanjat dalam perasaan terkejut karena melihat sosok yang ada didepannya.

"Oh Sehun? Benarkah itu kau?" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Oh..Eumm.. Lama tak bertemu Chanyeol. Apa kabar dengan dirimu? Sepertinya keadaan mu sangat baik ya. Melihat kau menjadi koki di restorant ternama ini." Sehun berkata dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya.

"Ya memang keadaan ku baik. Dan kau, bagaimana keadaan mu? Kau masih berhubungan dengan Baekhyun? Apa kalian sekarang sudah menikah?"

Air muka Sehun tiba-tiba berubah. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya segera bertanya.

"Ada apa Sehun?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menyerahkan ini padamu. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena telah ikut andil dalam permainannya. Kau akan mengerti setelah membacanya. Oh iya Chanyeol, aku pergi dulu. Aku ada jam praktek. Selamat tinggal." Ucap Sehun memberikan sebuah kotak dan segera berdiri meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan lambaian tangan.

Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian itu merasa Sehun seakan terburu-buru. Chanyeol penasaran, apa yang ada didalam kotak itu.

Chanyeol membawa kota itu ke apartementnya. Ia memutuskan untuk membukanya sekarang karena ia penasaran dengan isi dari kotak itu.

"Kleek.." Bunyi kotak itu. Didalamnya ada dua kalung berliontinkan bunga dengan pita di masing-masing kalungnya. Kalung yang pertama bertuliskan "Arbutus" di pitanya. Dan kalung kedua bertuliskan "Cyclamen". Dan dibawah kedua kalung itu ada sepucuk kertas yang terlihat seperti surat.

 _Untuk Channie ku yang amat kusayangi._

 _Hai Channie… Apa kabarmu? Aku selalu mendoakan dirimu sehat dan selalu bahagia. Setelah kau mengetahui hubungan ku dengan Sehun, kau seakan menjauhi ku. Ya sebenarnya itulah tujuanku. Maafkan aku Chan… Sejujurnya aku merencanakan ini semua. Aku tahu kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Tapi aku mencegah hal itu dengan berpura-pura berpacaran dengan Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun adalah sepupuku. Dan mengenai kepergian ku bersama Sehun ke Jerman adalah untuk pengobatanku disana. Aku mengidap penyakit Parkinson._

 _Dan aku tahu pengobatan itu tidak akan menyembuhkan ku. Itu hanya akan mengurangi rasa sakitku saja. Aku sudah mencari tahu cukup lama. Aku sadar, jika aku terus berada disampingmu, kau akan merasa sangat sedih. Karena aku tahu, selama ini kau tak memiliki teman ataupun sahabat selain aku, Channie. Jadi aku ingin, kau mencari teman bahkan pasangan hidupmu. Karena dengan kau yang terus menempel padaku, pasti orang-orang akan beranggapan kita sepasang kekasih. Hehehe…_

 _Aku pergi ke Jerman karena aku merasa.. jika aku terus berada di Korea, mungkin aku tak tahan untuk tidak menemui mu. Hahaha… Aku sering menertawakan diriku sendiri yang lemah ini Chann…_

 _Channie.. Aku tak mau memberikan sesuatu yang tak dapat kau genggam dalam waktu yang lama. Karen aku tahu, waktuku tidak cukup lama lagi._

 _Oh iya.. Kau ingat dulu aku sering memberikanmu bunga? Hahaha.. Maafkan aku seakan memperlakukanmu seperti wanita, Channie… Kau tahu apa nama bunga itu? Hmm.. Akan kuberitahu.. Namanya adalah "Arbutus", ya nama yang sama dengan salah satu dari kalung itu, ia memiliki makna "kamulah yang aku cintai" Yaa.. Sebenarnya aku telah menyatakan perasaanku lebih dulu tanpa kau menyadarinya Channie._

 _Oh iya.. Aku juga akan menjelaskan arti kalung yang satu lagi, Channie.. " Cyclamen" ia memiliki makna.. "Selamat tinggal."_

 _Yaa.. Selamat tinggal Channie-ku. Maaf aku tidak bisa mendampingi hidupmu lebih lama…_

 _-Baekhyun_

Haii… Maaf atas ff ku yang kurang menarik ini. Mau dibuat sedih tapi ya aku merasa ini kurang menyedihkan. Gatau lagi mau buat kayak gimana. Udah berbulan-bulan juga mikirnya tapi tetep aja serasa gimana gitu. Aku benar-benar kehabisan ide. Tapi aku berharap kalian menyukainya.

Maaf juga kalo ada kesalahan. Hehe.. ._.v

Cerita ini sebenarnya kupersembahkan kepada seseorang. Sebutlah dia "Moochai" Aku tahu dia menyukai ff chanbaek yang ber-genre sedih. Tapi untuk saat ini, hanya ini yang dapat kubuat. Untuk kedepannya aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Tinggalkan riview kalian ya:) Itu amat sangat berarti buatku. Terimakasih banyak.


End file.
